inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bosses/@comment-31.38.193.112-20150103235135/@comment-25987444-20150110152344
Ok, thanks a lot :) We could have guessed the WSD's hp : BLACK MOTHER has 6 200 000 hp (we skip the crystal boss since it is part of a bonus and the GOD boss because it has the same lvl as BLACK MOTHER) PHOENIX has 11 620 000 hp (+5 420 000hp compared to previous boss) TIGER has 16960000 hp (+5 340 000hp compared to previous boss) And then WSD's hp should be equal to TIGER's hp + ~5 380 000, so around 22kk But now we're sure :) And that change the previous statement a bit : WSD : 22kk HpB 498k AtkB (we will still consider the highest dmg you've taken, since the purpose of this calculation is to find a way to attribute your point to defeat the boss with 100% success (not including random thing)) We have to consider another thing : bosses have some defense, we're not dealing 100% of our atk to them, actualy, for WSD, it's ~69%. Based on This page (merci beaucoup), you had 1 385 517 ATK and the boss took 1 016 835 at most and 904 431 at least. Rough average : 960 633 dmg. Wich is 69% of your base ATK. This boss reduce your ATK by ~31%. Suppose again we have around 3kk atk, 582 660 def + a necklace. The boss will take ~2 070 000 dmg per hit. We will need to hit it 10.62 times, so 11 times to defeat him. 1,17*AtkB = 582 660 stage def -> 43% Share of Def below the 43%'s cap : 582 660 -> reduce AtkB by 250 544 Real damage (Rdmg) = ( AtkB - 250 544 ) - 0 = 247 456 (Necklace) 3,9 % of YOUR atk (actualy, it's the damage done, so ~2kk, not 3kk) = 80 730 Hp gained per MEhit (LoH) Rdmg - LoH = 166 726 per BOSShit (PH) (Hp - Rdmg) / PH >= 12 hits for YOUR surviving // the reason for this is that you don't recover any HP the first time you hit the boss, because your HP bar is full. (anyone confirm pls ? my head is about to explode xD ) EDIT : i did a personnal study on the proceedings during a fight (line by line, as the computer do it, but with no random value) and : the first time the boss hits you, his dmg are not reduce by the previous hit you did to him (your HP bar is full, you can't recover more than your max HP), because the recovery happen with your hit and not his. That's why, the first time the boss hit you, you get the whole Rdmg thing, without any reduction due to you recovery necklace. That's why HP / PH is false and (HP - Rdmg) / PH is true. (X - 247 456) / 166 726 = 12 X = 2 248 168 Conclusion : you "can" survive and defeat this boss with the following stats 582 660 DEF, 3 000 000 ATK and 2 248 168 HP + a recovery necklace :) In fact, you can have a little more ATK and less HP or more HP and less ATK, but i don't recommend to make any adjustement with your DEF, since it's not anymore valuable past the 582 660 stage (any more points allowed in DEF will only reduce by 0.21 point the damage you take) (see /Damage page) and then, 1HP=1ATK=1DEF is not true anymore . ATK is also more efficient than HP or DEF with a recovery necklace (you gain dmg per hit + heal yourself as your ATK goes up), but we still need to find a threshold for HP to each boss wich is, i think, superior to survive Rdmg, 1st attack of any minion (and then i suppose we let the ATK+recovery necklace take care of the rest of the fight) BUT given we only have a restricted number of point, the balance between ATK and HP depends a lot of different stage/treshold and hard calculation. I'm not much of a math guy too, so maybe some might pass by. PS : if you see any mistakes or lack of explication, feel free to tell it to me :)